


Elevator To Heaven

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [20]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Anger, Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hell, Hell is Other People - Freeform, How Derek found out, Jean-Paul Sartre - Freeform, MerAdd, One Shot, Poetry, Revelations, Revenge, Sad Addison Montgomery, Trapped In Elevator, maddison - Freeform, meddison, word art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith Grey & Addison Montgomery. Trapped in an Elevator. Meredith wants Revenge. Instead, she gets Addie. Derek is with Rose. The Ex-Wife and the Ex-Mistress are Both Single in Seattle. And they’re Saying a Lot of Things. And Doing a ‘Lot Of Things’. MerAdd. Rated E for Explicit, now.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 20
Kudos: 12





	1. Hell, Is Other People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts), [EmyLilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/gifts), [lydialyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialyn/gifts), [punky_96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/gifts), [Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/gifts), [TheQueenOfPassiveAggressiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfPassiveAggressiva/gifts), [anonymous_sibyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/gifts), [Bluefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefall/gifts), [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts), [addiesbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiesbaby/gifts), [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/gifts), [Mbufton12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbufton12/gifts), [lespians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lespians/gifts), [Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/gifts), [seattlerain879](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seattlerain879/gifts), [lightningmaystrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmaystrike/gifts), [bg3929](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bg3929/gifts), [Seldom_naughty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seldom_naughty/gifts), [souvenirscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/souvenirscar/gifts), [StephyInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephyInsanity/gifts), [aymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymr/gifts), [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heavy Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620025) by [lydialyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialyn/pseuds/lydialyn). 
  * Inspired by [I'll Feel Better When the Headaches Go Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146990) by [StephyInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephyInsanity/pseuds/StephyInsanity). 
  * Inspired by [The Kind of Heart-Stopping Terror That Only Comes From Being With Loved Ones at Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/633721) by scurvyknavery. 



> Author’s note: This word art might work better on a wider screen. Apologies. ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, If Jean-Paul Sartre had once said that “Hell is other people”
> 
> Then clearly it was because he had never been trapped in an elevator.
> 
> And by ‘In an elevator’, Meredith means ‘In an elevator’, like me.
> 
> with ALL the people, who are your HELL…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW; The Devil And The Good Lord
> 
> Is actually one of my very favorite books
> 
> "Le Diable Et Le Bon Dieu"
> 
> Highly Recommend It !
> 
> This is set during "Peace of My Heart" during the most awkward elevator scene of TV history.
> 
> If you hadn't already guessed that one out already. LOL.

* * *

**Elevator to Heaven**

* * *

Author’s note: This word art might work better on a wider screen. _Apologies._ ;)

No, I have not abandoned my other stories. I am just apparently addicted to One-Shots - EEK!

* * *

_Meredith Grey & Addison Montgomery. Trapped in an Elevator. Meredith wants Revenge. Instead, she gets Addie. Derek is with Rose. The Ex-Wife and the Ex-Mistress are Both Single in Seattle. And they’re Saying a Lot of Things. And Doing a ‘Lot Of Things’. MerAdd. Rated T. _

* * *

**Chapter One: Hell, is Other People.**

* * *

*

Jean-Paul Sartre

Had once said wisely, that:

“Hell is Other People”

In the great play, he wrote, called

“The Devil and The Good Lord”

*

So, If Jean-Paul Sartre had once said that “Hell is other people”

Then clearly it was because he had never been trapped in an elevator.

And by ‘In an elevator’, Meredith means ‘In an elevator’, like _me._

with ALL the people, who are _your_ HELL…

*

Exhibit A: Mark-Fucking-Sloan

The most man-whore-iest-man to roam the planet.

The first time you met Mark he said you made him “wanting to stay in bed all day”

And he asked you if you ever dated people at work, before he fell on his face in Derek’s revenge

*

Which leads us to-

*

Exhibit B: Nurse Rose who-knows-her-last-name-even.

The first time you met his McRebound is when she was hitting on Derek right in front of you.

And she was operating with your ex-McDreamy like she had been doing this like, forever.

Which leads us to-

*

Exhibit C: The one and only Doctor Derek Christopher Shepherd.

The first time you met Ex-McDreamy was when he told you he was just a “guy at a bar”

And he said this before taking you home and tearing all of your clothes off,

And hitting on you at his work the next day, and dating you till his now ex-wife just shows up.

*

Which leads us to, finally-

*

Exhibit D: Doctor Addison Forbes Montgomery, Doctor Derek Shepherd’s now ex-wife.

The first time you met Doctor Montgomery, she had a -Shepherd at the end of her name.

And she wasn’t even close to being the ex-wife that she now skulkingly appeared to be.

*

And when Mark Sloan enters the elevator to tell his friend Derek Cristopher Shepherd

“Wow, boy I sure bet that you’re wishing you’d taken the stairs right about now...”

You start to _seriously_ consider, as in like, _seriously,_ _seriously_ consider

That if Jean-Paul Sartre was right; ‘Hell is _indeed_ other people’

Then trapped in an elevator with Exhibits A all through D

Was the very definition of what hell was on earth. 

And you (Meredith), for one, were not,

Going to just stand there

With _THEM_

_In_

_*_

**_HELL._ **

_With all of these exhibits of all of those people A-D_

_Who are causing her to be there_

_In your elevator escalating_

_Directly down to_

**_HELL_ **

**_*_ **

_No, sir._

_No, siree bob._

_Instead, you were going to take matters,_

_Into your very own hands. And seek some sweet, sweet revenge of your own._

_And just maybe, you think you might be charitable._

_And you’ll take Derek’s Ex-Wife_

_Out of all this hell, too-_

_You owe her that-_

_Now don’t_

_you?_

_*_

* * *

**_*** END OF CHAPTER ONE ***_ **

* * *

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is inspired by a conversation with lydialyn (in the comments of "Heavy Rain" (which you should go read BTW after this if you haven't already) - about Meredith and Addison's conversation on Morphine In episode E 3x4, where Addison says she wishes she had done "a lot of things" and Meredith says "me too, a lot of things". And then Addison says she's only saying this all because Meredith won't remember any of it the next morning. And then Derek says to her "you're talking to Meredith". And she says "yes", she is. And then Addison told Derek not to hurt Meredith again. And then she walks away.


	2. Just Need You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith Grey grabs Addison Montgomery by the wrist, and leads her to the other elevator. "I owe you one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another snapshot of dialogue/poetry/work art/centered text.
> 
> This is how I imagine an alternate ending of "Piece of My Heart."
> 
> Enjoy !

  
  
  
  


_Elevator To Heaven_

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Chapter Two: Just Need You Now**

* * *

Author’s Note: _Italics is Meredith;_ Non-Italics is Addison. _Enjoy!_

  
  
  


*

**

***

****

*****

The elevator stops-

And the door finally opens,

Meredith looks up at Rose and at Mark and at Derek and sighs.

Then Meredith looks into Addison’s eyes, and she says that she’s sorry. And then,

Meredith Grey grabs Addison Montgomery by the wrist and leads her to the other elevator. 

_“Addison, Doctor Montgomery-Shepherd- come with me, now.”_

“You bellowed, Doctor Grey.”

_“I think that should be your new catchphrase”_

“ _Why_ should it be my new catchphrase?

_Because You don’t hate me”_

“I don't hate you”

“ _I don’t hate you either”_

“But how do you know I don't hate you”

_“Do you hate me? Do you hate me now?”_

“No, I don’t hate you”

_“Good, that’s what I thought.”_

“What you thought?”

_“That’s what you said anyway”_

“When did I say-”

_“You said it after you said that I wasn’t pregnant”_

“I did.”

_“Then you said I wouldn’t remember a word of that conversation once the drugs wore off.”_

“And you remembered”

_“How could I ever forget? And thank-you, by the way. I owe you one.”_

“What did you want to thank me for?”

_“You told Derek not to hurt me”_

“I did. I told Derek not to hurt you.”

_“But he did, and you didn’t”_

“I didn’t hurt you, Meredith?”

_“You picked Derek because you thought he would never hurt you”_

“But he did.”

_“He did hurt you, I know. I’m sorry”_

“You didn’t hurt me; he did”

_“And he hurt me- when he picked you”_

“I divorced Derek. When he hurt me. With you. And he hurt you. Again. 

_“He did, and I'm done, I'm so done with Derek now.”_

“I’m divorced from Derek now”

_“And I don't have to feel guilty about feeling how I feel anymore”_

_“Because Derek is with Rose”_

“He’s with rose”

_“And he’s not with me and he’s not with you either.”_

_“And normally I wouldn't dream about it.”_

_“Because you moved to LA to be all Zen and Gandhi and Sun.”_

_“But now you’re here and I’m here-”_

_“And all I’ve been able to think about since you walked in the door”_

_“And you touched me.”_

_“You hugged me.”_

_You held your whole body to mine_

_“All I've been thinking about-”_

_“Is that I’ve been wanting to wrap my arms all over your body again”_

_“But only if you want me to.”_

_“Do you want me to wrap my arms all over your body again”_

_“Because I don't if you don't want me to”_

“I want you to.”

_“You want me to”_

_“Is that all that you want me to do”_

“No, it’s not ALL that I want you to do

_“What else then do you want me to do to you?”_

_“Is there something else that you wanted Doctor Montgomery?”_

“Yes, I think there was something else that I wanted.”

_“And what would that be the thing that you want.”_

_“Is it me?”_

_“Because I’ll tell you a secret:”_

_“Even though I know for sure you’ll remember it tomorrow”_

_“Do you want to know my secret? Doctor Montgomery?”_

_“Yes I think I do, I want to know your secret.”_

“I want to know what you want.”

_“I want you”._

_I’ve always wanted you_

_“But I never got the chance to tell you-”_

_“When I wasn't high”_

_“Or with Derek.”_

_“Or when you were with Derek.”_

_“Or when you were in LA”_

_“And so now that you’re here and I’m here”_

_“I’m telling you that I know what I wanted, and I know what I want.”_

_“And I’m so damn sure.”_

_“That all that I want”_

_“Is you.”_

_“So doctor Montgomery”_

_“Now, Is there something you wanted”_

“I wanted you too”

“And I want you, too”

“I want you now”

_“I just need you now.”_

And Addison leaned into her first.

_And Meredith kissed her._

Finally.

_***_

_**_

_*_

* * *

**_*** END OF CHAPTER TWO ***_ **

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, folks, thanks to those who are reading what I write. 
> 
> As an update, there was a new chapter of "Falling Apart, Barely Breathing" (16) some hours ago,
> 
> Next to be worked on is the swinger's party because I got the most requests for that. 
> 
> Still keeping up with daily chapters of "Falling Apart, Barely Breathing" and I hope to finish a bit more of "Out Of The Dark" and "Voicemails" soon.
> 
> Have a great evening, folks.
> 
> Leave me a note, I love them :D


	3. The Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith & Addison. In an Elevator. Having Sex. That is All.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First posted April 26, 2020

* * *

**Elevator to Heaven**

* * *

Author's note: This word art might work better on a wider screen. _Apologies._ ;)

No, I have not abandoned my other stories. I am just apparently addicted to 3 Shots. EEK!

_Italics is Meredith; Non-Italics is Addison. Enjoy. Upon request from fans like you!_

_PLEASE NOTE THE Rating has changed to M. For well, you know. You are Welcome. BTW. :D_

* * *

_Meredith Grey & Addison Montgomery. Trapped in an Elevator. Meredith wants Revenge. Instead, she gets Addie. Derek is with Rose. The Ex-Wife and the Ex-Mistress are Both Single in Seattle. And they're Saying a Lot of Things. And Doing a 'Lot Of Things'. MerAdd. Rated M._

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Consummation**

* * *

"So what do we do now?"

_"So what do we do now?"_

"I mean I don't know… what I'm doing."

_"Addison! You've never been with a woman before, I can't believe that, not EVER?"_

_"_ Well, no. No, I haven't. I've been with people on elevators, even .. Just not a woman... Yet, Ever"

_"But you wanted to be with a woman, even before now?"_

"Yes, I've wanted to be with a woman before now… I just never really… did it."

_"But you are an OB-GYN. I mean surely you know what to do."_

"My specialty means that I know what the parts are. It doesn't mean I know how to do it."

_"Oh, I see. Well, at least you are humble about what you don't know."_

"I'm taking this as you know what YOU know?"

_"Are you asking if I know what to do with a woman?'_

"I am asking if you know what to do with a woman"

_"Well, to answer your question, Doctor Montgomery-Not-Shepherd…"_

"Oh, yes Doctor Grey what is your answer to my question?"

_"Perhaps I could… show you. Do a little demonstration?"_

"Yes, I think that I'd like that. Hands-on learning is effective…"

_"You'll need to take all your clothes off… Or I can do that all for you."_

"Will you be taking your clothes off? Or do I do that part for YOU?"

_"It's as you wish, now Montgomery. This lesson is all about YOU"_

"Should we be locking the doors though? This elevator could open before we are through."

_"I'll press the emergency stop button. Because my arousal is becoming emergent."_

"And my arousal is becoming emergent like yours is, too"

_"Mm, and let me help with that Doctor Montgomery if you want me to."_

_"Let me show you all of the things I can do to you."_

"Oh, God, Grey, will you get to it please I can hardly stand this!"

"Being this close to you talking about this I can't handle it."

_"Oh I can handle YOU, oh, yes soon you'll see."_

"Oh, Grey will you please handle me? I want to know what you can do to me"

" _I can do to you the most marvelous things, to you Addison, right now if you say you want me."_

"Meredith I want you NOW, so can you please start fucking me!"

_"Now patience is a virtue, don't you know that by now, Addie."_

"When did you start being such a tease Mer, you just said that you wanted me."

_"I want you, Addie, yes I do, but I want you begging for more."_

"Dear Crist you are so evil, making me beg you to score."

_"And to think we called YOU satan and even the adulterous whore…"_

"Well I live up to all those nicknames but I might come up with some devilish ones for you also"

_"Even better than 'dirty mistress' because I think that that one secretly turns you on"_

"Well, it didn't at the time because I was upset, but now that you're offering yourself to me…"

_"Now that YOU are offering yourself to ME, I can be YOUR 'dirty mistress' and I will turn you on"_

"Oh, but you already are, Meredith, you turn me on so much. Have you way with me, please"

_"As you wish, Doctor Montgomery. If you keep begging I will keep kissing you hard on the neck"_

"Meredith kiss me harder, kiss me harder all over my neck! Leave me many marks on my neck"

_"I'm going to bite your neck now and nibble on your ears. I'm going to devour your shoulders."_

"Meredith your tongue and your mouth and your teeth feel amazing please don't stop now"

_"I don't want to stop. I want to eat you whole. I'm going to suck hard on your pulse point now."_

"Meredith, my pulse is racing. Can you feel it on your tongue? Can you feel it on your lips?"

_"I can feel you moan against my touch. I can feel you moan against my lips. I'm kissing you."_

"Meredith. Please. I need more than this. I. Need. More. I need you to be able to have more."

_"I want more of you too, I want to take off all your clothes."_

"Meredith takes them off, take off all my clothes. I'm overheating, I'm so hot."

_"Mm, you are and I am warm too. Surrender yourself Addie and help me, and let me help you?"_

"Here let me help you, I'll start by first taking my taking my shirt"

_"And I will help you out, I'll start taking off MY shirt."_

"And now I'm going to help you, I'm going to unsnap and remove my bra."

_"And now I'm going to help YOU. I'm going to unsnap and remove MY bra."_

"And now I want to kiss you again, and I want you to kiss me back, hard."

_"And now I'm kissing you back, and I'm kissing you as hard as I possibly can."_

"And now I feel your tongue down my throat and I can't believe how good you feel."

_"And now that I have my tongue down your throat, I can't believe how good you taste."_

"And I can't get enough of you, I can't feel you enough at all yet, please Mer do you have more."

**_"_ ** _I have much, much more to give you, I will make you scream."_

"Meredith I want to scream for you. Make me forget what is even my own name"

_"Well if you're already stuttering like that as I suck on your nipples then I think that I will"_

"MEREDITH, I am already screaming and you don't even have me undressed yet"

_"Addison, god you look beautiful, head thrown back as I suckle you._

"Meredith please I feel like I'll explode."

_"Addison, patience. I'm only at your breasts so far."_

"Meredith, it's been so long since I've gotten any, I don't think I can last very long."

_"Addison, you are perfect. And you can hold yourself out, you are strong."_

"Meredith, you do need to touch me. If we're doing this I need you all the way."

_"Addison, give me your hand now. I want to show you just where we are yet so far today."_

"Meredith, your grip is so tight on my wrist. How can you undo my buttons, so fast?"

_"I've had a lot of practice at this. And you take your hand from yourself!"_

"But Meredith you're making me wait so long. I'm practically fucking your leg!"

_"Addison I can already feel all your wetness. But I want your fingers to feel it, not my leg."_

"Jesus, I've never been this soaked before. I've never ruined all of my pants."

_"Well I guess then I should take them off then, and your panties, they don't stand a chance."_

"Ooh, that's so hot watching you undo the buckle."

_"You are just thinking about what I could do to you with your own leather belt."_

"Maybe I am Meredith, but not as much as I'm thinking I want your hand down my pants."

_"Well, you are sure right to the point aren't you Addison."_

"Meredith please I need your fingers. I need you to have them inside me!"

_"Addison please don't stop begging me. But I want you to feel yourself for me."_

"Gosh, Meredith I'm so into you. You're making me lose all control."

_"Well Addison, keep control for me. It's still going to be a long ride._

"Meredith my fingers feel so slick when I'm inside of myself. I'm fucking myself now and GOD-"

_"Addison you will stop fucking yourself. I'm sucking your fingers now with my own mouth."_

"Meredith, what do I taste like? I want to know how you taste…"

_"You'll get your turn if you listen: For now, you let me fuck YOU."_

"Meredith please will you fuck me then? I'm swollen and I'm really tight."

_"Addison I'm going to START to fuck you. But you're going to hold on with all your might."_

"MEREDITH, I'm already gasping out. I need more than one finger tonight."

_"Addison let me tease your folds now. You'll get your fill, don't worry you're right…"_

"Meredith, do you worship this feeling? Do you make everyone put up this fight?"

_"I will say that I do like a challenge. But it's you who I want now, alright?"_

"Meredith your circles are heavenly. And your figure eights are making me groan."

_"How is this for you now, Addison. Two fingers inside, does that make you moan?"_

"FUCK, Meredith that feels so good. Please don't stop, don't let me go."

_"I'm not going to let you go now, Addison. I promise I won't let you go…"_

"Meredith you are my hero. Oh-God you really are good."

_"I can tell you were close when we started. But I can tell that you're closer even now…"_

"Meredith I'm on the edge of coming. If you speed up harder I will."

_"But you won't because I'm going to back off now. Here are my fingers to tease on your tongue."_

"God that tastes good off your fingers. It's making my thighs and core ache."

_"Here, let me kiss it all better. Let me kiss my way down your stomach and your waist…"_

"Meredith your tongue kisses feel so sweet and wet and open…"

_"And now I'm getting down on my knees and I'm grabbing your ass."_

"Oh, you digging your nails into my ass is getting me so hot for you now."

_"Mm, I like when you growl. It makes me purr."_

"Grrr."

_"Now you're just making that up!"_

"Grr."

_"OHMYGOD Addison how can you be laughing this hard as I'm fingering your heat in a dance!"_

"Oh god it's because I'll start coming already if I don't let myself have this laugh"

_"Well then, laugh away Addison, and don't give me that pout."_

"Jesus, Meredith! Cut it out with just foreplay and start eating me out!"

* * *

***** END OF CHAPTER THREE *****

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Upon request from an avid reader,

Prompt: Can you write MerAdd sex in an elevator.

Just any hot MerAdd sex, please!

Answer: Sure, of course.

Thanks all,

Leave a note if you like it,

This poetry/dialogue thing,

It is mostly new for me.

Ps. Please don't hate me,

I know I left it - them - here.

On the edge.

Literally.

(Eek sorry Addison & Meredith you're like frozen in time!)

Leave a review of how you want me to let them finish.

And I'll think about being nice, or not.

AHAHHAAH See you in the comments!

bobbiejelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, folks.  
> Today a new story "Bang, Pop, Pop." Was posted.  
> That is Carina/Arizona.  
> Also the 2nd chapter of "Seeking Something Special in Switzerland" is up.  
> And about "Falling Apart, Barely Breathing"... well hopefully I'm not falling apart barely breathing by the time that gets done late at night here... LOL it's all for you, fans. All for you.  
> LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE COMMENTS!

**Author's Note:**

> No, I have not abandoned my other stories. I am just apparently addicted to One-Shots - EEK!


End file.
